<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>big and little words (all spelling out desire) by radiodurans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657120">big and little words (all spelling out desire)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans'>radiodurans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 Words of Harry Styles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fashion Model RPF, Harry Styles (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gendered Language Negotiation, Hair Washing, Nonbinary Relationships, Other, Yes this is another story where Camille washes Harry’s hair in a gender way, we at bio industries (tm) thank you for your continued support</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>”Camille, could I ask you something?”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Camille Rowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 Words of Harry Styles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>big and little words (all spelling out desire)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THE RETURN OF LESBIAN HAMILLE. This is my emotional support OTP, I swear to God. I have a shit thing happen to me and I’m like, I have to comfort myself with a story about Camille washing Harry’s hair, there Is No Other Way Of Coping. </p><p>(Is there a new shit transphobe in my life? You bet! Does she live in my apartment temporarily? Right on! So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into transphobes. Or, something approximating that.)</p><p>This story partly inspired by a potential commissioner I ultimately turned down due to, uh, not taking commissions anymore who would have wanted something longer, I think. I hope if you are reading this that you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Camille, could I ask you something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s voice is soft, hesitant. She squelches her hands in his shampooed hair and gives him a kiss on top of his head. The last time he’d sounded this way, he’d told her that he liked guys, too. Whatever this is must be just as important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” she says. “I’m all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s an intimate thing to say so early in a relationship, and yet it feels true. This is the infectious way that Harry loves her, vulnerable and whole. Sometimes she wonders how it doesn’t eat him alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a shuddering breath in and out. Camille kisses his cheek and continues washing his hair. It’s fully clean but so lucious and thick that she can’t help but overstay her welcome. She’s grateful for the large tub in Harry’s home that’s given her plenty of opportunity for this kind of intimacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Harry always insists on hers, first. He seems to enjoy giving more than getting, which makes her lingering feel almost selfish. Perhaps he feels the same way and they’re loving too much right past one another.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you call me a girl sometimes? Like, when I’m wearing your clothes, or in bed, maybe. Just as a laugh, like, calling me your girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice wavers quietly on </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nothing has ever sounded less funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would that be a laugh? You’re pretty enough,” she says. Camille bites her lip, very grateful that Harry can’t see her face from her spot behind him in the tub. To allow him time to answer (and to still her pounding heart) she cups water in her hand, tilts his head back, and begins rinsing his hair. The bubbles pool delightfully around her chest before migrating to his. Under the obscured water, they are androgyne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno. Never thought you’d take it seriously, to be honest,” he says. Camille opens her palm flat to comb the last of the shampoo out of his hair. Then, she squirts his fancy conditioner between her palms and rubs them together to warm it up. Harry sighs when she rubs it into his hair. It smells like musk and flowers and the bottle’s label is all in Italian. She catches the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>rilassante </span>
  </em>
  <span>- relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it seriously if you want me to,” says Camille. Then, she frowns, disliking the way the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds in this situation. “If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rinses her hands off in the water. Harry turns to face her, smiling. She runs her thumb over his eyebrow, which is slightly askew. Water drips down the bridge of his nose, which makes him wrinkle it charmingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need is a bit strong. I’d like it, though,” he says, wiping the soapy water off of his face. Harry leans against the wall of the tub and pulls her towards him until they’re chest to chest. Camille rests her head on his damp shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had a girlfriend before,” she says. “Glad that my first one is you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>